


Thicc Pride

by Omegathyst, thiccpridesupporter, ThiccTangyToing



Series: A Pride Masterpiece [1]
Category: Garfield - All Media Types, ratatoing
Genre: A Chainsaw Romance, Action/Adventure, Airplanes, Airports, Beefy Mini Quesadilla, Cheesy, Collaboration, Don't Try This At Home, Eventual Romance, Exorcisms, Gen, Inspired by Romeo and Juliet, Intense, Interspecies Romance, Lots of Pride and Gay, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamorous Character, Poor Life Choices, Pride, Slice of Life, Spicy, Subplots, Taco Bell, Thicc Pride, Three Cheese Blend, Toasted, broiled, culinary masterpiece, flamed, fried - Freeform, kool-aid man - Freeform, lit, louisiana fast, misspelling, roasted, trollfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23712013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omegathyst/pseuds/Omegathyst, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiccpridesupporter/pseuds/thiccpridesupporter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThiccTangyToing/pseuds/ThiccTangyToing
Summary: There's Marcell Toing, owner of Ratatoing, but a nobody on MouseTube. Then, there's the Thicc Three Mice, the most popular MouseTube channel out there. When Carol gets the thiccness from Harambe, their lives come together in a way no mouse, cat, or gorilla could've ever expected.
Relationships: Cheddar/Marcell's Girlfriends, Gre/Gouda, Marcell/Garfield, Swiss/Her Chainsaw
Series: A Pride Masterpiece [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707850





	1. The Thiccness

**Author's Note:**

> A beautiful between me and the boys, don't be a hater bruh. Enjoy, or else XD

🏳️🌈thiccc pride!! 🏳️🌈

It’s a toing! 🎊🎉🎉🏳️🌈🐭🐭🐭🐭🐭🐭🐭🐭🐭🐭🐭🏳️🌈🎉🎉🎊

🤚😤🛑🚫🚫🚫Thicccphobics not allowed!!!!🚫🚫🚫🛑😤🤚

* * *

“It's Marcell Toing, world renowned chef, like old everyone knows me,” Marcell said to the camera. “I’m so famous, I make **b** **a** **n** **k** everyday!!!!!!!!!!!!! 8 figure$. I have 50 rat girlfriends, I don’t know half of their names. They make up about 75% of my income, coming to my restaurant every other day. I also married the cat, Garfield, and now I get twice the food. Did I mention that he hates Mondays?”

 _This blog is so stoopid,_ Marcell heard the voice ringing in his head. He paused as he stared at the camera with his dumb, gaping mouth wide open. Like the white void he visits occasionally.

Gre walked in on Marcell filming his MouseTube blog and Gre got spicci...cajun spicci~

_Louisiana fast._

“ **_Brö_ **,” Gre said.

“ **Bruskí** ,” Marcell said.

“Carol is possessed...” Gre exclaimed. “...by the thiccc.”

“WhAt?” Marcell shouted.

“... the thiccc Harambe!” Gre cried.

“You mean the mammal, the myth, the legend?”’ Marcell gasped.

“That’s the one, it must be him! The way she _saunters_ around the restaurant, winking at everyone, it can only be him!” Gre explained. “How can we remove this thiccc legend, hairy, aggressive, swank, beautiful, educated, insightful, ravishing, outstanding, demon from her body?” Gre questioned. 

“I...I might know three mice,” Marcell gulped, reluctantly looking at the screen displaying his MouseTube channel. Three of the most popular MouseTube commentators in the rascally rodent world, had released a video tutorial on giving one of their members an exorcism. And now, their dearest friend was in danger. He didn’t want to be one-upped by the most popular MouseTubers in the world, _again._ But...if it meant saving his friend. He would comply. “I’ll call them,” Marcell decided, picking up his tiny mouse and punching in the numbers one by one. 

_Rannngggg!!! beeppp bee!! Ding dong!! Woof woof!! Achoo!!_

On the other side of the phone, there was a tall orange mouse with long brown hair that picked up the phone.

“Hello, this is Cheddar,” Cheddar said. “You’ve reached the Three Thicc Mice MouseTube channel, with the fastest growing army on the internet. Swiss and Gouda are not available at the moment, they’re doing stuff that you’d wish you could do in your life. But your poor mouse butt won’t get more than -2 subscribers… how can I help you?”

Marcell sits in a depressing puddle in his own spicy, cheesy tears. Rethinking his life choices and his entire existence completely, he sets down the phone ever so carefully, and tells Gre…

“We shall become the Three Thicc Mice ourselves! And show that chessy, disgusting, thiccc rotisserie chicken nugget looking mouse who's the best content creator on MouseTube,” Marcell announced.

“But what about Carol’s thiccc demon?” Gre asked. “Gosh, if we never hear from Carol ever again-”

“Oh fine,” Marcell rolled his eyes, picking up the phone. “I need your help removing the thiccc harambe from my friend’s body.”

“Alright, but on one condition,” Cheddar responded. “You take back that comment about me looking like a rotisserie chicken nugget, whatever that is.”

“Ah, shucks. I forgot you heard that,” Marcell groaned. _“Fine,_ I’m sorry that I called you a _rotisserie chicken nugget looking mouse,_ okay?”

 _“Much better,”_ Cheddar purred. “I’ll have you know we’ve made over 25 million subscri-”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, just tell me how much it's going to cost,” Marcell groaned.

“It will cost you all of your cheese and your souls.” 

Marcell sat there.

“I don’t have a soul, I sold it to Satan years ago in exchange for more subs on MouseTube but I realized that it wasn’t Satan I sold my soul to but it was a Russian hacker instead and he took all my subs away and my happiness.” Marcell said

“Dayum.” Gre said. 

“Well that's quite a depressing tale I must say. I suppose I can help you free of charge this one time. Helping the poor would look divine on our MouseTube channel.” Cheddar said.

“Ok,” Marcell squeaked, trying not to cry.

“So how do we do the exorcism?” Gre said, taking the unusually small pocket phone from Marcell. 

“Well we must begin by having the subject. Where is she and where do you want to meet?” 

Cheddar asked.

“She’s screaming some foreign language into Marcell’s cooking pot,” Gre explained. “Want to meet us at the restaurant right now?”

“You mean Ratatoing? In Rio?” Cheddar asked.

“Yeah, is there something wrong with that?” Gre demanded to know.

“...you two do realize I live in North America, not South right?” Cheddar explained. “It would take us several weeks to catch a flight, get to Rio, and then find the _exact_ location of your restaurant. The exorcism is free, but the delivery fee is still going to cost you. _Big time.”_

“Oh cheese and crackers,” Marcell groaned. “This is going to be a _long_ month.”

“Y’mean a thiccc on-”

“Shut up, Gre.”


	2. IHOP and the Three Thicc Mice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Omegathyst's thicc birthday, a literary masterpiece from her and the bois. Get lit.

Cheddar threw the phone away and grabbed a new phone, placing it next to her tiny mouse laptop. The door to their home swung open, revealing the other two members of the Three Thicc Mice: her cousins Swiss and Gouda. Swiss is a soft lavender color, very short, like she's not even a centimeter tall mouse. Gouda is shaped like a thicccc stack of IHOP pancakes with extra syrup (no butter) and a nice side of crispy bacon. She makes up for all the thiccness that the others lack. All of that is encased in a thicc canary yellow to-go box.

“How was your trip to IHOP?” Cheddar askedp.

“It was fine, BUT the pancakes were flatter than Swiss,” Gouda scoffed.

“Don't shame my flatness you succvv. You're so thiccx that everytime you wear a red shirt, other mice yell ‘Hey Kool-Aid man!’” Swiss retorted.  _ “...no sugar....cause you succ, and you’re sour.” _

“Why didn’t you two invite me to come with you?” Cheddar asked.

“Because you do the same thing everytime, you order three pies, and barely eat one of them,” Gouda roasted her cousin.

“...how  **_dare_ ** ,” Cheddar whispered. “Like you two are any better, eating two bites of a pancake and taking the rest home for leftovers.”

“I’m trying to eat healthy,” Swiss growled.

“You ate  _ three crumbs!!!”  _ Cheddar exclaimed.

"Excisee me my stomach is so small that it's not even the size of  **_deez nuts!”_ ** Swiss shouted, before cackling.

“Didn’t we give Swiss the exorcism three days ago?” Gouda asked Cheddar.

“Hell if I know,” Cheddar shrugged. “But did you see the views? That MouseTube video already has  _ 5 million views.” _

_ “My God  _ that's  _ not  _ up to _ par,”  _ Gouda stomped her thiccc mouse foot.

“Okay, new item on the agenda,” Cheddar announced, glancing at the phone in the trash. “This poor himbo named Marcell needs an exorcism done for his bimbo.”

“A himbo for his bimbo,” Swiss noted, writing it down in her tiny notepad.  _ Somehow,  _ even smaller than her.

“ _ But,”  _ Cheddar stated. “These rascally wannabe MouseTubers live in South America, not North.”

“Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo,” Swiss and Gouda groaned at the same time. “That flight is going to take  _ forever, _ like  _ totally.” _

“Hey, he said that he’ll pay for the flight fee,” Cheddar assured them.

“He said that?” Gouda asked.

“He didn’t fight me hard on it,” Cheddar shrugged. “So girls, you in for the flight of a lifetime?”

“Hell yeah, the flight of a lifetime...which is only 5-7 years for us, but okay!” Swiss exclaimed.

“C’mon gorls, let pack all of our cheeses,” Cheddar closed her laptop and threw it in her miniature bag, tossing cheese bits in there as well. “We’ll vlog our trip to the plane, get dem views.”

_ "Yee,"  _ Swiss said, tossing her chainsaw into her bag.

As the three fremaless deescended on the  _ trip of a lifetime,  _ Cheddar smiled as she recorded the trip with her tiny mouse phone, with her cousins beside her.

As they scurried and dashed within the airport walls, Cheddar stopped and glanced the other way.

“What is it?” Gouda asked.

“Oh no,” Swiss already knew.  **_“Taco Bell.”_ **

“Cheddar no!” Gouda lunged, but couldn’t grab Cheddar in time.

“If she gets lost in the cheesy goodness of Taco Bell, we’ll never catch our flight,” Swiss groaned. “We catch her together?”

_ “ _ Yes, for the defeat of Harambe,” Gouda nodded, and with that, they took off after her.


	3. The Beefy Mini Quesadilla

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladies and gentleworms, we must worship the greatest delicacy to ever touch our tongues, the Beefy Mini Quesadilla.
> 
> Plus, Ratatouille has nothing on this divine art. Ratatouille can go home and cry a river.

Cheddar’s eyes met the illuminated purple and white symbol of the Taco Bell, breaking into a sprint to reach the cheesy, spicci, goodness that she hadn’t tasted in so long. Despite that, her favorite item on the menu was clear as day: The Beefy Mini Quesadilla. It only felt like yesterday when she took a bite out of that beefy, cheesy, spicci goodness that made her feel alive. Whatever made it taste _spicy,_ Cheddar thought to herself, it was a delicacy that mousekind was deprived of.

The hoomans with their big honkin’ shoes and their fast walk wouldn’t intimidate her, not when the Beefy Mini Boi was on the other side. She thought she could hear her cousins crying out for her, but their protests faded away as she reached closer. Nevermind that the hoomans were screaming at her, the only thing that mattered was the Beefy Cheesy Quesadillo.

“ _Cheddar, for rat’s sake!”_ Swiss shouted behind her. “Taco Bell broke up with you, move on already!”

 _“Shut up!”_ Cheddar growled, before jumping onto the counter of the Taco Bell.

“How is that possible?” Gouda gasped.

Swiss and Gouda made it to the counter, and both attempted their highest jumps. Swiss made it halfway up the counter, before landing on her butt. Gouda barely jumped two inches off the ground, only for gravity and her thiccness to send her on her booty as well.

“C’mon, let’s hide,” Swiss decided, running into a small hole in the wall.

* * *

Cheddar landed on the steely surface where the food was being made. The employees attempted to grab her, but she either jumped over their hands, or bit them. Still not half as good as a Beefy Hand Quesadilla.

As she maneuvered through the hooman hands, she didn’t see any quesadillas in sight. Hopping back onto the counter, she looked at the menu. There were burritos, tacos, but no tiny quesadillas in sight.

“Is...is she gone?” Cheddar whispered, tears coming to her eyes.

As several hoomans lunged for her at once, she stumbled back and fell off the counter. Feeling the wind knock out of her lungs as she hit the ground, she felt darkness clouding her vision....

* * *

_“Hello?” Cheddar called, staring at the vanilla white clouds around her. “Where am I?”_

_“Cheddar, Cheddar, Cheddar,” the voices around her chanted. Suddenly, there were five Beefy Mini Angels flying around her, dripping that spicci sauce onto her dainty mouse paws. Licking the sauce gingerly, Cheddar grinned at the Meaty Mini Quesadillas around her._

_“Is this the afterlife?” Cheddar asked. “Cause if it is, Swiss and Gouda should be fine without me. It can be the Two Thicc Mice, right?”_

_“Cheddar, Cheddar,_ **_Cheddar!”_ ** _the voices intensified._

* * *

“CHEDDAR!”

Cheddar woke up, staring at the faces of her cousins as they stood over her. Swiss tapping her foot as she started glaring at Cheddar.

“You could’ve gotten us killed,” Swiss huffed.

“Did you get what you were looking for?” Gouda asked.

“They...they’re in heaven now,” Cheddar frowned, holding her cousins’ paws.

“I’m sorry,” Gouda told her.

“Wait, _who_ is in heaven? Did I miss something?” Swiss asked.

“Nevermind that, at least I got closure,” Cheddar got up. “Now, my dudes, we have a flight to catch.”


End file.
